Both optical components (such as lenses) and micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) are known. Optical components and MEMS devices are commonly used separately in various applications. However, the integration of optical components with MEMS devices presents substantial challenges.
There is a trend to include more features in various personal electronic devices, such as personal computers, laptops, cellular telephones, and the like. However, in doing so factors such as cost, size and power consumption must be addressed. More features typically require more room as additional components are disposed inside of a small housing. The prior art has attempted to provide solutions by reducing the size of the components, which today has met only with limited success due issues such as increased manufacturing cost and component reliability.
As such, although the prior art has recognized, to a limited extent, the problems associated with reduced device size, the proposed solutions have, to date, been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy. Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved combinations of optical components and MEMS devices.